


Somebody with a Truck (And Two Strong Arms)

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Rancher Jensen, Schmoop, So much schmoop, Songfic, Student Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has never met the son of Sharon Padalecki, a woman who hired him to help run her ranch after the unfortunate passing of her husband. Then one day, Jensen comes back from the feed store to find a tall, handsome young man rummaging around in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody with a Truck (And Two Strong Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> So several months ago, I got this idea that I was going to write a collection of drabbles based on songs. Then today, the Muse reminded me that I had this idea. 
> 
> This is the first work of fiction in that collection, and was inspired by the song "Farmer's Daughter" by Rodney Atkins. 
> 
> I obviously don't own Jared or Jensen..... oh but if I did. 
> 
> Many heartfelt thanks to my amazing muse, Supernaturally_Bonafide15 Thanks for keeping me sane in all this and teaching me the proper way to say Ma'am. :)

_Well I heard he needed some help on the farm_

 _Somebody with a truck and two strong arms_

 _

Not scared of dirt and willin' to work till the sun goes down 

So I pulled up and said I'm your man I could start right now and we shook hands 

_

_I'd be on the tractor he'd be on my mind_

 _with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine_

 

Jensen stomped his feet outside of the door of the feed store, shaking any excess mud off of the soles before he stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he moved forward, taking his Stetson off and wiping the dripping rain from his cheeks. He lifted his hand in greeting as he moved to the front desk where Ms. Ferris sat typing on her computer, her glasses low on her nose. She looked up as the bell above the door rang.

“Well, Jensen! Good to see you again!”

Jensen leaned against the old, mahogany countertop, rolling the sleeves of his red and white plaid shirt up past his elbows. “Afternoon, Ma’am.”

Sam chuckled, swatting Jensen on the shoulder with a calloused hand. “Good lord, Jensen. How many times must I ask you to quit calling me that?”

The sun-colored man tipped his hat back on his head. “I wouldn’t defy the training my Mama gave me, Ms. Ferris.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “See you’re enjoying the weather today.”

“Eh, got the morning chores done before the water started coming down too heavy. Thought I could run into town quick since there ain’t much I can do out in the fields today.”

Motioning for the younger boy in the back to come out front, Sam brought up the right account on the computer in front of her. “What can I get for you today then, Jensen?”

Jensen pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his Wrangler jeans, sifting through the dollar bills and pictures of his nieces and nephews to pull out the list he had scrawled on the back of his napkin at lunch. “I need a hundred pounds of sweet feed and four mineral blocks. And if ya could get Jeff to deliver me a ton of oats later this week that would be much appreciated.”

Her fingers moving across the keys, Sam typed up the order and charged it to the account. “Colin, you wanna load up Jensen for me?”

Colin nodded. “Sure, ma’am.” The boy jogged out the front door, the glass pane swinging shut behind him.

Jensen pushed himself away from the counter, wiping his hands on the back of his jeans. “Well, Ms. Ferris, it has been a pleasure as always. But I best be getting back to the ranch.”

Sam waved, smiling as the young man made his way to the door. “Give my best to Sherri.”

Jensen lifted his hat in greeting once more before pushing his way out the door. He thanked Colin as the boy moved past him and back into the shop, shaking the rain out of his shaggy hair. Holding his arm above his head, Jensen moved quickly, jumping into the driver’s side of his green 1976 Ford truck and starting it up. He turned up the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot of the feed store and onto the gravel county road that would lead him back to the Four Corners Ranch.

The five hundred acre ranch owned by Gerald and Sherri Padalecki sat outside the small town of Jefferson, Texas. The ranch had been in their family for several generations, and the land was just as beautiful now as it had been when Gerry had taken over the ranch from his father. When the patriarch of the Padalecki family had suddenly passed away due to a heart attack, Sherri had decided to hire out someone to help take care of the ranch.

Jensen had seen the ‘help wanted’ ad in the newspaper of his hometown of Richardson. Having just suffered a bad break-up with his long-time boyfriend, Jensen had jumped at the opportunity for a fresh start. He had called the number listed immediately, and Sherri had been more than happy to hire him on the spot. Sherri had told Jensen, that ultimately, the ranch would fall into their only son, Jared’s hands. But Jared was at UT-Austin, and with only one year left of his education, the mother couldn’t imagine asking her son to come home.

Over the past year, Jensen had grown, both physically and emotionally. He took great pride in seeing the fruits of his labor, whether it be a newborn calf trampling in the fields alongside its mother or the fresh mulch he had helped Sherri place in the flowerbed surrounding the house. The ranch work had been kind to Jensen as well, firming up the muscles that he already had, and giving his skin a healthy, tan glow.

As he pulled into the circle driveway in front of the large, yellow farmhouse, Jensen frowned as he noticed an unknown truck sitting at the end of the road. He pulled his own truck down to the horse barn, backing it up so that he could unload the bags of feed. He opened up the door, grateful that the rain had tapered off to a slight mist on the drive home. Slinging a bag of sweet feed over his shoulder, Jensen walked into the barn, his scuffed boots stopping suddenly as he noticed a tall figure with shaggy, brown hair poking into the office. _His_ office.

“Excuse me! Can I help _you_?”

As the man turned, the bag of sweet feed slid down Jensen’s shoulder, landing with a heavy thud on the cement floor next to his feet. Jensen’s wide gaze was met by equally wide brown eyes and a heavily dimpled smile. Jensen felt his breath hitch in his throat as the taller man’s smile turned into a look of confusion.

“Well, this is _my_ ranch. So can _I_ help _you_?”

Before Jensen could think to close his gaping mouth and respond, a shriek came from the doorway and both men turned as Sherri ran into the barn.

“Jared!”

She ran into the man’s arms, and Jensen looked on as the man, _Jared_ , laughed as his long arms came up to circle around the woman. “Hello, Mama.”

Jensen tried to edge away from the family reunion, but his movement was noticed by Sherri, who pulled out of Jared’s arms, wiping her eyes and smiling.

“Oh Jared, you simply have to meet Jensen. He’s our savior, let me tell you. I could never have kept this ranch running without him.”

Jared moved forward, a small smile on his face as he outstretched his hand. Jensen grabbed it firmly in his own. “Nice to meet you, Jared.”

Jared smiled, his gaze traveling up and down Jensen’s body, causing the shorter man to blush. “Likewise.”

Sherri threaded her fingers through Jared’s long digits, pulling him with her out of the barn and toward the house. “You’ll have to catch me all up, Jay. Tell me how finals went. Oh! And I made your very favorite for supper, cornbread and pulled pork with coleslaw.”

Jensen picked up the bag of sweet feed as he watched the mother and son leave the barn, chatting back and forth. He shook his head as a smile crossed his face. He had never had the pleasure of meeting Jared, the boy only coming home on the holidays when Jensen traveled back to his own family. Now, Jensen felt a little bit of regret at not having met the Padalecki son sooner.

Later, as the sun was setting, Jensen stood at the bottom of the porch steps, assuring Sherri that he appreciated the offer for supper, but he was just going to head on back to his own place, a small cottage that sat on the edge of the ranch property, about a mile off of the driveway. Jensen didn’t want to interrupt any family time between Jared and his mother. He reluctantly, and gratefully, accepted a plate of food before wishing her a good night and promising to be back in the morning.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

The next day dawned hot; the sun shining brightly. As the morning progressed, the temperature only rose, and Jensen found himself stripping out of his green and white checkered shirt, left only in his white crew neck t-shirt. He pushed his hat back down on to his head, taking in a deep breath before lifting another square hay bale onto the back of the truck. He paused as he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned, his smile growing as he noticed the blush covering Jared’s cheeks.

Jensen shaded his eyes against the sun. “Afternoon, Jared.”

Jared smiled. “Hi Jensen.” The taller man held out two tall glasses filled to the top with a bronze-colored liquid. “I brought out some of Mama’s famous iced-tea. Thought maybe you could use a break. It’s pretty warm out here.”

Jensen brushed his palms on his jeans before hopping out of the back of the truck. He took one of the glasses that Jared was offering, releasing a sigh as he ran the cold glass across his forehead. Taking a deep pull, he leaned against the side of the truck, his booted feet crossed at the ankles. He patted the tailgate, smile growing as Jared took a seat, his long legs swinging in the air.

“So, Austin, huh? What did you study?”

Jared took another drink of tea before answering. “Agriculture and business. Thought it might help if I’m expected to take over this ranch someday.”

Jensen nodded. “It is in your family, after all. I suppose I’ll be out of a job then.”

Jared’s head cocked to the side in confusion. “Why would you be out of a job?”

“Well you’ll be back to running things. You won’t need me around anymore.”

Jared snorted. “I ain’t so sure about that. You know the ins and outs of this place. I’ve been gone four years. I’m gonna need to keep you around just to keep me in line and train me back in.” Jared moved the toe of his boot in circles in the dirt. “If you’d be willing for the job anyways.”

Jensen smiled, draining the last of his tea. “Hell, cowboy. I’ll stay around as long as you’ll let me.” He stood up, pushing himself away from the side of the truck. “I suppose I better get back to work though. That hay isn’t gonna feed itself. Thanks for the tea, Jared. That was mighty kind of you.”

Jared smiled before turning to walk back toward the house. He made it several feet before he turned back suddenly. “Jensen?”

Jensen turned, stopping mid-reach for another bale of hay. “Yeah, Jay?”

“I was wondering….. Pub’s Barbecue in Jefferson, they, ah, make some of the best ribs in the state. I was wondering if maybe you might like to go? Maybe for supper? Tonight?”

Jensen was silent, his surprise showing clearly on his face. Jared looked surprised himself at what he had just asked.

“It’s okay, Jensen. You certainly don’t have to say yes. I mean, we barely know each other, and even if you are cute, I won’t pressure you, I promise I’m really not _that_ kind of guy-“

Jensen crossed the space to Jared, pressing a finger to the taller man’s lips. “Jared. Shh.” Jensen stood on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Jared’s mouth. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Kudos and comments are like pie for Dean Winchester!


End file.
